As is generally well known, proper electrical grounding must be followed in many applications, and particularly in a marine environment when loading and/or offloading marine vessels at a loading-off-loading facility, such as a pier, platform or any other like structures and yet more particularly, loading and/or unloading flammable materials, such as fuel, oil and gas. Thus, there is a need for a system configured to monitor an electrical ground condition between a marine vessel and loading-off-loading facility.